Sebuah Alasan
by KA Jung Liu
Summary: "Tapi cinta tidak memerlukan alasan, Hime. tidak memerlukannya" Mendadak berhenti, dia seakan tak percaya padaku.. "Itulah mengapa hari ini, sampai sekarang, kau , tanpa make-up, dengan wajah pucat, bibir padang gurunmu, mereka tampaknya tidak menjadi alasan bagiku untuk terus mencintaimu atau tidak. Aku masih mencintaimu, Kushina. ..."
1. Chapter 1

**Lama tak jumpa dengan kawan-kawan...**

**Gomenasai... **

**KA Jungliu menghilang,,,, semoga masih ada yang mau baca karya ku ,,, #Aamiin...**

**~ Sebuah Alasan ~**

**Two Shoot**

'**Chapter 1'**

**Author : KA JungLiu**

**Disclaimer : Manga dan carekter Minakushi cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto, kecuali Kasumi, Ichi Jungliu, dan Kazuhiro. itu milik yg punya nama.**

**Pairing : Minato_Kushina**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Angst**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, masih banyak kekurangan yang perlu diperbaiki.**

**Catatan : **_KA nyempetin buat, karena kebanyakan ide yg menggantung di kepala sayang klo gk di luapin,,, maaf kalo pasaran.._

_Terimaksih khusunya KA ucapin buat Imouto ku Ichi-Jungliu, Nee-chanku Ichan, 2 Keponakan gilaku Ochta-chan & Nur-chan,,, yg udh kasih inspirasi dadakan,,, hehehe_

_serta temen2 yg masih setia membaca karya sederhana milik KA ini..._

_Love You All... 3_

**dari pada banyak cuap2 lets check this out..!**

**.**

**.**

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

**.**

**.**

**[Minato P.O.V]**

Musim gugur, cuaca memang begitu hangat. Matahari bersinar bersama dengan langit yang cerah dan disertai awan putih. Indah bukan !

Aku mengembuskan napas dan memandangi langit yang cerah. Duduk di bangku di sebuah taman acak di Konoha, aku menikmati pemandangan dihadapanku, menyaksikan anak-anak bermain dengan satu sama lain. Aku tersenyum, indahnya duniaku.

Aku mulai bergeser tidak nyaman, sudah satu jam dan ia belum juga datang. Mengapa dia begitu terlambat? Aku mengambil ponselku dan memanggil nomor teleponnya, sekali lagi sambungan langsung dialihkan ke voicemail. Aku mulai khawatir, benar-benar bukan Khusina yang biasanya. Setidaknya dia pasti akan menelepon dan memberitahuku apa yang membuatnya terlambat.

"Hei, ummm ... Kushi-_chan_. Dimana kau? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Aku meneleponmu sebelumnya tapi tidak kau angkat. Apakah kau mengalami masalah yang mendesak? Telpon aku ketika kau mendengar ini. Kekasihmu. Minato " Aku meninggalkan pesan dengan kecewa dan putus asa dalam suara lembutku. Aku melihat sekilas lagi jam tanganku menunjukan 04:07 a.m. Kami berjanji untuk bertemu pukul 2:30 a.m. Aku mendesah kecewa.

Biar kuceritakan sedikit tentangku. Sebenarnya aku hanya mahasiswa kedokteran yang baru saja menyelesaikan gelarnya di bawah bantuan pacarku. Aku masih belum menemukan pekerjaan, sementara pacarku adalah penasihat inventasi sukses di sebuah bank yang terkenal di seluruh dunia. Dia juga putri dari seorang gubernur terhormat dan kaya, sedangkan aku hanyalah pria yatim-piatu.

Kisah cinta kami dimulai 2 tahun yang lalu dengan perjalanan yang panjang. Tepatnya tahun lalu ketika Aku harus bertemu dengan orang tuanya, meminta ijin untuk berkencan dengannya. Dan seperti yang Aku prediksi, itu tidak mudah karena orang tuanya menolakku mentah-mentah dengan alasan latar belakangku.

Satuhal yang mengejutkanku ketika Kushi-_chan_ mengatakan bahwa dia akan pindah dari rumahnya untuk hidup bersamaku, itu benar-benar mengejutkan. Aku berpikir bahwa keributan ini telah melembutkan hati orangtuanya, namun tidak demikian, sampai sekarang, mereka masih tidak menghubunginya. Tidak sekali pun.

Kushina tidak pernah menyesal, dia selalu mengatakan kepadaku bahwa. "Jika orang tuaku tidak dapat menerimaku dengan siapa Aku, maka ini sudah berakhir. Setidaknya aku masih memilikimu, orang yang mencintai Aku untuk siapa Aku dan bersedia kehilangan segalanya bagiku. Aku puas dengan hal itu, Minato Aku mencintaimu... "dia pernah berkata kepadaku.

Tapi masalahnya adalah bahwa, itu hanya semakin memberika tekanan bahkan lebih kepadaku karena setelah semua itu dia kehilangan segalanya hanya demi Aku, sementara aku di sini, mahasiswa pengangguran, bahkan tidak punya apa-apa.

Aku melirik ke jam tanganku dan menghela napas lagi.

"Kushi-_chan_~ ~ Dimana kau?" Aku merengek.

**[Minato P.O.V End]**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah Alasan**

**.**

**.**

**[Khusina P.O.V]**

"Dokter, kapan pengecekan akan dilakukan?" Aku bertanya, khawatir. Aku mengambil ponselku dan memeriksa waktu, '2:45'. Aku sudah terlambat untuk kencanku. Aish, dattebane!

"Mari kita lihat dulu. Jika CT scan mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau bisa kembali ke rumah sekitar jam 3. Sekarang ambil ini dan pergi ke ruang CT scan. Dua lantai di bawah, belok kiri di koridor dan itu di sebelah kananmu. "Dia memberiku sebuah kartu. Aku menerimanya dan menunjukkan kepadanya senyum terimakasih.

"Aku mengerti. Arigatou , Dokter. "

" Ie Doitashimasite ."

Dan aku pergi, pergi ke arah yang diberitahukan kepadaku. Ketika aku memasuki ruangan, Aku melihat dokter lain dalam setelan jas putih dokternya.

"Uzumaki Kushina?" Dia menanyakan untuk mengkonfirmasi.

"Ya, ini aku." Dan Aku menyerahkan kartu yang Dokter Tsunade beri kepada ku sebelumnya.

"Silakan duduk." Katanya , menawarkan Aku untuk duduk.

Menempatkan kartu pada pemindai kartu, informasi yang lengkap dariku segera muncul ke layar komputer. Aku melihat dia menunjukkan ekspresi yang aneh, aku bertanya-tanya apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Aku memahami kondisi ..." ia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi begini!" dia mulai berbicara dengan suara jelas, namun lembut. "Aku baru saja memeriksa informasi tentangmu. Dan ummmm baik, Aku ingin kau untuk melakukan CT scan terlebih dahulu sebelum Aku bisa memberikan jawaban yang sempurna mengenai penyakitmu. Silakan pergi ke sana "ia menunjuk ke mesin dan meminta Aku untuk berbaring di atasnya.

"Aku akan membiarkan CT scan memindai kau dulu, ok? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, semua yang perlu kau lakukan adalah hanya bersantai. Dan juga, ketika mesin ini sampai ke kepala mu, kau mungkin merasa sedikit berat, itu karena mesin sedang melakukan pemindaian penuh, jadi jangan takut. "

"Terima kasih, aku mengerti ... ummmm ... Dokter. Ichi Jungliu. "Aku membaca nametag nya.

Dia terkekeh, "Ini adalah tugasku untuk mengurusmu, nona."

"Aku akan memulainya, aku harap kau bersabar dan tenang."dia menambahkan.

"Ya, Aku mengerti."aku menjawab dengan senyum kecil.

Sosoknya bergerak ke komputer dan Aku mendengar bunyi klik dari jauh. Mesin mulai bergetar. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menutup mataku mencoba untuk bersantai. 10 menit atau lebih setelah itu, Aku merasa mesin berhenti.

"Kau dapat berhenti dan keluar dari sana sekarang." Katanya

Aku tersenyum dan duduk, merasa sedikit pusing. Aku bangun mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakiku dan mulai membuat jalan ke arah dokter tapi tiba-tiba ...

Rasanya seperti bumi berputar.

Kepalaku semakin berat dan berat seiring berjalannya waktu ...

Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan pingsan ...

**.**

**.**

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun oleh suara seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku mengedipkan mataku mencoba membukanya, Aku menemukan Kasumi-_chan_, Imouto ku tepat di depanku.

"_Nee_-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku menenerima telepon dari Ichi senpai dan segera datang ke sini. "

Imouto ku, dia juga seorang dokter di sini. Dia seorang dokter yang sukses. Dalam waktu empat tahun bekerja, dia sudah terpilih sebagai dokter utama termuda. Dia lulus sebagai dokter, khusus bedah pada umumnya namun, ketika mulai bekerja selama satu tahun dia dimasukkan ke dalam "Bagian Jantung". Pemerintah di sana mengatakan sulit untuk menemukan seseorang yang jenius, dan berbakat seperti dia jadi yang terbaik untuk meraihnya ke tempat yang seharusnya agar dia bisa membanggakan bakatnya. Aku, sebagai kakak, sangat bangga padanya.

"Uggghhh, Kasumi-_chan_ .." Aku merengek dan mencoba untuk duduk. "Hai."

Dia mengerutkan kening, "Aku bertanya kepadamu _Nee_-_chan_, apakah kau baik-baik saja atau tidak?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku baik-baik saja. Imouto, sekarang aku mulai bertanya-tanya berapa lama kau akan terus bertindak seperti kau adalah _Nee_-_chan_ KU bukan Imouto-Ku " Aku bercanda. Dia memutar matanya. Ahhh, betapa lucu nya, buing buing Kasumi.

"Ichi senpai, apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Kushina-_Nee_?" dia bertanya lembut kearah Dokter Ichi.

Dokter Ichi tidak mengatakan apa-apa . Dia menyerahkan Kasumi hasil scan dan ekspresi Imouto-ku berubah menjadi dingin dalam satu menit.

"_Nani ka_ ?" Aku bertanya, penasaran.

"_Nee_-_chan_, ikuti Aku." Itu semua apa yang dia katakan. Aku cemberut tapi kemudian terus mengikutinya. Aisshhh, shikata nai. Dia benar-benar bertindak seperti _Nee_-san ku sekarang. Hmpft!

"Duduk." Dia memrintahku ketika kita berada di kantornya.

"Yahhh! Kasumi-_chan_, kau tahu aku bukan binatang peliharaan, kau tidak bisa hanya mengatakan "Ikuti Aku" " Duduk" begitu sajakepada _Nee_-san mu. Selain itu, aku di sini sebagai pasienmu , kau dattebane. Tolonglah gunakan bahasa formal denganku, dattebane " Aku bercanda mengatakan hal tersebut dan menjulurkan lidahku keluar..

"Baiklah seperti yang kau bilang, kau di sini sebagai pasian jadi silahkan panggil Aku " Dokter- san "atau " Kasumi-san " " Dia meminta ku, dengan wajah lurus nya.

Aku terkejut jadi Aku hanya bisa menatap wajah kecilnya denga mata melebar.

Dia memutar matanya sedikit sebelum berkata, "Aku hanya bercanda _Nee_-_chan_."

Sialan. Bagaimana bisa Aku punya kakak seperti ini? Bahkan ketika dia bercanda, dia masih memiliki aura yang dingin, dattebane, itu menakutkan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" dia mulai bertanya serius.

"Mengerikan. Itulah mengapa Aku datang ke sini. Kepalaku terasa begitu berat dan ummm ... Aku tidak tahu tapi aku merasa benar-benar lelah hari ini. Aku mencoba untuk mengambil tidur juga, tapi entah bagaimana tidak membantu. Plus, kadang-kadang Aku merasakan sakit di dadaku. Aku bahkan pingsan! Itu benar-benar memalukan. "

Dia mendengarkan, mengangguk dan membuat cek pada papan yang dia pegang.

"_Nee_-_chan_ ... berdiri." Berkata lembut namun memaksa. Aku menatapnya.

"Kasumi, Aku katakan bahwa AKU BUKAN hewan peliharaan jadi tolong gunakan kata yang lebih baik kepadaku." Aku mengeluh. Dia memutar matanya lagi.

" Pasien Kasumi-san, silakan mendapatkan pantat malasmu jauh dari kursi itu."

Oh, dan dia berkata dengan formal?! Aku memberinya tatapan lain tapi menyerah ketika aku melihat dia tersenyum sedikit padaku. Dia seperti itu, selalu bertindak seperti dia dingin tetapi sebenarnya dia memiliki hati yang hangat dan lembut. Aku yakin orang yang memiliki dia akan menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di alam semesta ini. Kecantikannya, bakatnya, dia memiliki semuanya.

Aku akhirnya berdiri saat ia mengatakan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ?" Dia mendengarkan detak jantungku dan bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak baik sama sekali ..."

"Apakah ini sakit?"

**[Kushina P.O. V End]**

**.**

**.**

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

**.**

**.**

**[ Kasumi P.O.V ]**

arienai ~ ~ ~ ~ I-i-i-itu tidak bisa seperti ini.

Suaraku menjadi gemetar dari rasa takut, aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Ini benar tidak bisa terjadi!

"_Nee_-_chan_, dimana yang sakit? Apakah disini ? "Aku mempertanyakan saat aku memeriksanya.

"Ya, itu agak menyakitkan."

Itu benar-benar memukulku, pada dasarnya aku bisa mengatakan apa artinya ini.

"Kushina-_Nee_ ..." Aku terisak. Aku melihat adikku membuka matanya dan menatapku dengan kebingungan di matanya.

" _Nande_? Kasumi-_chan_ " dia bertanya kepadaku.

" _Doushite_ ~ ~ ~ mengapa! Kau bodoh, apa yang salah denganmu!? "Aku berteriak ke padanya, bukan karena aku marah tapi aku terlalu khawatir.

Dia _Nee_-san ku satu-satunya. Bahkan meskipun dia hanya kakak angkatku hal tersebut tidak mengubah apa pun. Aku telah tinggal bersamanya seumur hidupku. Aku tidak bisa hanya diam melihat hal seperti ini terjadi kepadanya.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa!

"Kasumi-_chan_ ..." bisiknya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyeka air mataku.

"Tidak perlu menangis. _Nee_-san minta maaf karena membuatmu marah . Arra? Sekarang mari kita coba lagi "katanya dengan suara lembut dan menutup matanya lagi.

"di - mana ini ?" Aku memegang dagunya.

"D-d-bb - bibir bawah?" Bisiknya dengan keraguan.

Dan seketika itu, aku benar-benar menyadari fakta. Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke tanah dengan mulut menggantung terengah, tidak, Unnie, tidak ... Jangan seperti ini.

"_Nande_ ? Kasumi-_chan_, kenapa kau seperti ini? "Dia membungkuk berlutut dan menempatkan telapak tangannya di dahiku. Mencoba untuk mengukur panas tubuhku.

Wajah pedulinya di hadapanku, suara lembut malaikat nya yang mempertanyakan Aku dengan hati-hati, itu hanya membuatku semakin terluka.

" _Doushite_, _Nee_-_chan_?"

" _Doushite_ ?" Aku terus mempertanyakan dengan mengusap pipiku yang basah karena air mata.

Aku bisa melihat di matanya, bingung. Aku tidak bisa membantu tetapi menangis lebih keras lagi.

" KIRIMKAN SATU CO-DOKTER DI SINI!" Aku berteriak memberikan pesan melalui panggilan darurat dan berjalan pergi dengan air mata semakin deras mangalir di mataku.

Ketika sampai di pintu, aku tersandung kepelukan seseorang.

"Kasumi-_chan_? Kasumi! "Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa dia terkejut dari suaranya dan aku mengenali siapa orang ini, dia Kazuhiro-kun.

"Kasumi, apa yang terjadi?" Dia bertanya. "Apakah seseorang menyakiti mu? _Nani ka_, _Nande_? "

"Kazu_-kun _..." Aku terisak. Itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang dapat keluar dari bibirku.

Dia memelukku erat ke dadanya, "_Hime_, apa pun yang terjadi, aku di sini untuk mu. Kau tahu itu ... "dia berbisik, meyakinkan perasaan rentanku.

"Biarkan aku membawamu keluar dan membersihkan pikiranmu terlebih dahulu, hmmm?" dia menyarankan dan aku mengangguk setuju.

**[Kasumi P.O.V End]**

**.**

**.**

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

**.**

**.**

**[Kazuhiro P.O.V ]**

Kini kami berada di taman, Aku tidak keberatan menunggu, bahkan ini sudah hampir satu jam Kasumi menangis. Aku akui bahwa Aku sangat khawatir padanya. Sepanjang hidup ku, setelah mengenal Kasumi selama hampir tujuh tahun, Aku tidak pernah melihat dia menangis sekali pun. Dia selalu memiliki aura yang kuat dan dingin dengan dia. Tapi sekarang, sesak napas, tak berdaya, menangis di pelukanku.

Tangan kananku memeluk pinggangnya, sementara yang lain membelai kepalanya, entah bagaimana berusaha menghiburnya. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang membuat dia terluka seperti ini.

"Kasumi ..." Aku menghela napas. Mencium puncak kepalany lembut, aku memeluk erat dia.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau harus berhenti menangis sekarang. Dengar, matamu bengkak sudah. Tidak Kasumi-_chan_ cantik ku lagi. "

Tidak ada reaksi.

Ouuuukkkkkeeeeyyyy! Ini benar-benar membuatku khawatir bahkan lebih. Biasanya, jika Aku mengatakan bahwa dia tidak cantik, dia mulai cemberut dan akhirnya mengubah moodnya ke mode lembut dalam waktu singkat. Apa yang membuat dia menjadi lemah seperti ini? Uzumaki Kasumi yang Aku kenal tidak seperti itu.

Aku mencoba untuk mengingat kembali ... Dia berlari ke arahku sambil menangis sehingga itu berarti Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Mungkinkah bahwa ada seseorang datang dan mengganggu di tempat kerjanya? Masuk akal. Bukankah Dia datang langsung dari kantornya ...

"Hei, Kasumi-_chan_, _Hime_ ... Lihatlah aku ... "kataku, mengelus pipinya dan menyeka air matanya dengan ibu jariku. Mengangkat dagunya, kami saling memandang.

"Aku takut ... "Ini adalah kalimat pertama dia berkata kepada Aku sore ini.

Takut? Kasumi Uzumaki takut? Jika berita menyebar, Aku yakin semua dokter di sini akan bertanya apakah dia terlibat dengan kecelakaan sehingga kepalanya terbentur. = _ = Serius, apa yang salah dengan _Hime_-sama ku?!

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya menghela napas dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku mengatakan kepadamu bahwa kau memiliki Aku denganmu, mengapa kau harus takut?" Aku mulai berbicara kembali.

"Ingat bagaimana pertama kali kita bertemu? SMA, tahun senior. Kau pulang terlambat karena berlatih bernyanyi. Kemudian seorang pria datang, dengan niat kotor dan nafsu. Kau menangis, seperti saat ini, membuat dirimu begitu tak berdaya. Dan hadir sebuah keajaiban, Aku datang tepat waktu dan menyelamatkan Anda ... "Aku mengiingatkannya, Aku bisa merasakan tangisnya sekarang mulai mereda.

"Aku percaya, bahwa aku adalah salah satu yang pernah melihat bagian lain darimu, Kasumi-_chan_. Ini bagian lembut dan tak berdaya yang kau miliki. Namun meskipun demikian, satu-satunya hal yang ingin aku beritahukan kepadamu adalah, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu "kataku dengan penuh keyakinan. Akhirnya dia mengangkat dagunya dan menatapku.

"Selalu ..." Aku menyelesaikan kalimatku dan dia menunjukkan senyum kecil miliknya, senyum pertama yang pernah kulihat hari ini.

Aku menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tanganku. Membiarkan kedua ibujariku ringan mengusap air matanya.

"Buing buing Kasumi ... Aku mencintaimu ... "kataku, dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Dia sudah berhenti menangis, hanya bersantai di dadaku dan mencoba untuk mengambil udara segar.

"Bersediakan kau mengatakan apa yang terjadi?" Aku bertanya.

"ada lubang di Jantung."

"Hah?" Aku mempertanyakan. Ww-wwwait! Apakah dia hanya berkata bahwa dia memiliki penyakit itu?!

"Kassumi-kau"

"Tidak, ini bukan aku. Tapi, _Nee_-san . K-k-k-ku ... "

Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suaranya kembali gemetar dan air mata yang menyakitkan akhirnya tumpah kembali.

"Shh. Sh ... shh ... "Aku memeluknya lagi.

"_Hime_, dengarkan aku ..."

"Kau harus menenangkan diri dulu."

"Di Jepang, kaulah satu-satunya dokter yang bisa membantunya. Kau tidak bisa menjadi lemah ... "

"Dan di bawah pengawasan serta perawatanmu, Aku yakin dia akan bertahan hidup. Dia pasti akan bertahan, Kasumi ... Yakinlah ... "

Dia melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku , masih menangis.

" arienai, Kazu_-kun _... 25% ... Dia hanya memiliki kesempatan 25% untuk tetap hidup ..."

WWWWHHHHHHATTTTT?!

**[Kazuhiro P.O.V End]**

**.**

**.**

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

**.**

**.**

**[Kushina P.O.V]**

Kasumi baru saja meninggalkanku, meninggalkanku di kantornya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, apakah Aku harus menunggu atau pulang saja. Dia meninggalkan Aku dengan air mata di matanya, sesuatu pasti tidak beres.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin dia tidak akan kembali ..." Aku merenungkan dalam hati. Setuju dengan pikiran Aku, Aku meninggalkan kantornya.

"T-t-t-tunggu!"

Omo, aku?

Aku berbalik dan bertanya, "Maksudmu aku?"

"Ya, ya. Kau Uzumaki-san. Pasien Uzumaki Kushina, kan? "

"Ya, aku. Kenapa? "

"Oh, sebenarnya, aku di sini sebagai dokter pengganti. Aku mendengar panggilan darurat Kasumi-senpai. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi mari kita lanjutkan pengecekan. Bukankah kita harus? "

"Ya, tentu. Mengapa tidak? "

Tidak seperti yang Kasumi lakukan sebelumnya. Aku tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, tapi membiarkan dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan hati-hati dan lembut. Setelah beberapa waktu, sekiatar setengah jam, pemeriksaan selesai. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa ia mengambil waktu lebih lama dari Kasumi-_chan_. Mungkinkah bahwa Kasumi lebih baik sehingga ia hanya membutuhkan beberapa pemeriksaan dan akhirnya tahu apa yang salah. Keke. Buing buing Kasumi memang sangat cerdas ^ ^.

Sebuah kertas keluar dari printer. dokter muda laki-laki itu mengambil keluar dan mendesah. _Nande_?

"Jadi ... Uzumaki-san ..." dia mulai berbicara, dengan hati-hati aku mendengarkannya. Sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Ini benar-benar berita yang memilukan dan Aku juga ingin membantu untuk yang terbaik...Uzumaki-san ... "

LUB DUB

LUB DUB

LUB DUB

Jantungku berdebar begitu cepat sehingga Aku mulai merasakan sakit di dadaku karena kinerja yang terburu-buru. Tapi antisipasiku lebih kuat jadi Aku tidak benar-benar merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali. Wajahnya menjadi pucat dan semakin pucat . Aissh, hanya katakan apa yang salah sudah!?

"Kau didiagnosis 'lubang di jantung' "

"Yy-y-y-ya?" Gagap pada kata-kataku sendiri. Apakah aku salah dengar? Me, lubang di Jantung?

"Ternyata, ada lubang di Jantung mu. Kami sudah memeriksanya dan sistem sudah mengkonfirmasi bahwa kau memilikinya. 4 dari mereka ada di jantung mu. Ini berkembang dari kecil ke besar. Ukuran maksimum yang kita lihat adalah 20mm, dan sebagian besar dari yang kau miliki sudah lebih dari 10mm, yang berarti bahwa kau sama sekali tidak datang ke rumah sakit untuk pengobatan tepat waktu.

Kami sangat menyesal untuk mengatakan ini, tapi kau hanya memiliki 25% kemungkinan hidup. Dan 25% itu pasti menunjukkan bahwa, meskipun kau menjalani operasi tidak akan akan membantu banyak. Kemungkinan untuk kau bertahan bisa sampai 3 bulan - jika kau teratur mengonsumsi obat-obatanmu "

Aku mematung di tempatku. _Kore wa nan desu ka_?

Aku berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa dapat berkata-kata.

* ZEUT ZEUT ZEUT ZEUT *

Ponselku bergetar di sakuku. Aku mengambilnya dan memeriksa ID pemanggil dan terkesiap.

" Minato-Ouji " Aku bergumam, tiba-tiba aku ingat tentang kencan yang kami janjikan.

Ponsel ku berhenti bergetar sebelum aku menjawabnya. Aku tidak merasa perlu untuk melakukan panggilan kembali. Sebaliknya, Aku naik taksi menuju ke taman. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia masih ada.

Aku membayar untuk taksi dan berlari keluar dari mobil. Ini sudah gelap. Melihat arlojiku, Aku membaca waktu. 07:02 pm. Ohhh ... Mianne, Manato_-kun _~ ~

Aku berlari ke tempat di mana kami biasanya bertemu. Kakiku berhenti berjalan ketika Aku lihat sosok yang Aku rindukan masih ada, menunggu untukku dengan antisipasi dan putus asa.

Dia perlahan-lahan berbalik.

"Kushi-_chan_?" Dia mempertanyakan, tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena sudah gelap.

"KUSHI-_CHAN_!"

Setelah 5 detik dari pemindaian, dia berlari kecil kearahku dan memeluk erat.

"Aku merindukanmu ..." dia berkata. Pelukan yang ia beri semakin ketat, Aku bisa mengerti dia mencoba untuk menunjukkan betapa ia merindukanku dengan pelukannya. Aku hampir kehabisan napas, itu terlalu ketat.

Aku menepuk di punggungnya, "Yah ... kita saling bertemu setiap hari dan kau rindu padaku? Tidak benar-benar masuk akal sama sekali, kau baka... "

Dia melepas pelukan dan melihat tepat ke mataku.

"Tidak, ini serius .. Aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu ..." dia menangkup pipi ku dan bersandar untuk memberikan kecupan di bibirku. Aku malu.

Meskipun kami telah bersama-sama dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Aku masih tidak dapat menghentikan kegembiraan setiap kali aku melihatnya. Tidak bisa menahan diri dari rasa malu setiap kali dia menciumku. Merasa seperti itu pertama kalinya. Tapi, itu semua karena Minato benar-benar cinta pertamaku. Bukanka normal untuk merasa seperti itu ketika cinta pertamamu menciummu?

Aku menutupi telapak tangannya yang ada di wajahku dengan tanganku. Aku tersenyum kecil ke arahnya, mencoba untuk mengatakan Aku memahami bahwa dia benar-benar merindukanku. Karena aku merindukannya juga .

"Ini sudah 7 PM. kau sudah menunggu di sini selama 5 jam. Bukankah kau seharusnya marah dengan ku? "Aku mintanya jujur. Aku kenal dia. Dia tidak mau menunggu bagi siapa pun. Itu benar-benar mengejutkanku ketika Aku melihat dia masih di sini setelah 5 jam Aku membiarkan dia menunggu tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak ..." dia berkata padaku.

"Aku khawatir sepanjang hari, berpikir apa yang mungkin terjadi padamu. Aku menelepon ke temanmu, mereka mengatakan mereka tidak tahu di mana kau. Aku tidak dapat menghubungi adikmu juga. Kau membuatku merasa begitu gugup, kau tahu. Sepanjang hidupku, aku tidak pernah merasa gugup dan cemas seperti hari ini "dia berhenti sejenak.

Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan dalam suaranya dan matanya. Hal tersebut menyentuh untukku, Jantungku berdebar pada kecepatan normal. Aku menahan napas saat aku merasa napasnya yang hangat di wajahku, menunjukkan dia membungkuk lebih dekat dan lebih dekat ke wajahku.

"Dan aku senang bahwa kau baik-baik saja ..." dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mengistirahat kesenjangan antara kami dengan meletakkan bibirnya pada milikku dan mulai menciumku dengan lembut.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman, ciuman lembut yang ia berikan menunjukkan cinta dan kasih sayang yang dia bagi kepadaku. Perutku bergemuruh, merasa seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalamnya. Jantung dan pikiranku akan menjadi gila.

Setelah beberapa lama, kita melepaskan ciuman satu sama lain. Jika bukan karena kekurangan oksigen, mungkin kita tidak akan berhenti. Dia masih belum melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku, masih menangkup kedua pipiku.

"Aku merindukanmu ..." katanya lagi.

"Aku tahu. kau mengulanginya berkali-kali dan itu terlalu banyak sudah "tukasku. Dan kami berdua tertawa.

"Minato-kun, kau mencintaiku?" Aku polos bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Yah, pertanyaan macam apa ini? Mengapa kau bertanya padaku sesuatu seperti itu "dia merespon, terdengar kesal sedikit.

"Tidak ada. Tapi kenapa kau mencintaiku? "

"Wajah imutmu, bibir seksimu, mata biru laut misterius milik mu, pipi chubby merah yang indah... Kau cantik, kau puas sekarang, _Hime_-sama?"

Aku tertawa, "Yup, definintely."

Kami mulai kencan kami. Pergi untuk makan malam dan menonton film bersama. Sementara itu, pikiranku tidak pernah membiarkan ku melupakan berita yang baru saja aku terima. Aku akan mati segera. 3 bulan adalah waktu terpanjang.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Minato tahu tentang ini, aku tidak bisa. Dia telah memiliki banyak kenangan yang cukup menyedihkan. Membiarkan dia tahu bahwa aku akan mati tidak akan membantu.

Dia baru memulai menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia. Setelah beberapa waktu lalu saat dia mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya masih hidup tetapi tidak pernah mencarinya, perasaannya terluka dan dia menutup hatiny untuk orang lain. Hingga akhirnya dia membuka hatinya lagi, dan aku tidak ingin merusaknya, tidak bisa merusak harapan dan kehidupannya.

"Haruskah aku putus dengannya?" Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri diam-diam saat aku melihat pantulan wajah pucatku di cermin.

**[Kushina P.O.V End]**

**.**

**.**

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

**Keterangan :**

_Nande_** : 'Kenapa'**

_Doushite_** : 'Mengapa ?'**

_Nani ka_** : 'Ada apa ?' **

_Kore wa nan desu ka_**? : "Apa ini ?**

**langsung dilanjutkan...**


	2. Chapter 2 end

**Two Shoot  
'chapter 2 end'  
**

**Author : **KA JungLiu 

**Disclaimer :** Manga dan carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto, kecuali Kasumi, Ichi Jungliu, dan Kazuhiro. 

**Pairing : **Minato_Kushina 

**Rate :** T 

**Genre :** Angst

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Typo, masih banyak kekurangan yang perlu diperbaiki.

.

.

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

.

.

**[Minato P.O.V]**

** 1 bulan kemudian **

Siang hari,20 Menit yang lalu Kushina-Chan mengirimiku sms untuk bertemu di luar. Aku sudah menunggu di Restoran tempat di mana kami akan bertemu. Aku memesan beberapa menu makanan untuk makan siang

Aku mengambil ponsel dan mengirimya sms "Kushi-Chan aku sudah menunggu mu di sini."

Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajahku. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Konoha Hospital akhirnya menerimaku, Aku tidak sabar untuk memberitahu Kushina. Dia pasti senang juga. ^ ^ Keke.

Pintu restoran terbuka, mengungkapkan malaikat cantikku. Dia mengenakan rok putih pendek mini dan mantel bulu putih saat ini, terlihat cantik seperti biasa.

"Kushina !" Aku berdiri memanggilnya ke arahku. Dia melihatku dan berjalan menuju meja.

Dia mengambil kursinya dengan tenang dan rileks.

"Apa yang harus kita makan?" Aku bertanya, melihat perasaan lelahnya.

"Oh, jadi apa yang kau pedulikan adalah makan?" Dia menakankan dan Aku mencoba tetap tenang.

"Apa yang anda ingin pesan?" Datang seorang pelayan dan bertanya.

"Dua kopi hitam, silakan." Dia memerintahkan tanpa memintaku. Dan apa? Kopi? Serius? Ini sudah waktunya makan siang.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk bicara." Dia menyatakan seolah-olah dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku hanya mendesah. Dia harus stres dengan pekerjaannya lagi. Aku harus tetap tenang atau ia akan berubah menjadi DarkKushina.

Atau mungkin dia sudah berada dalam mode itu? * Mengangkat bahu * aku Tidak tahu.

"Terima kasih ..." katanya kepada pelayan ketika pelayan membawakan kita kopi pesanan.

Dia elegan menyesap kopinya dan meniup stresnya. Dia menyesuaikan posisinya duduk dan menatapku.

"_Nani ka_ ?" Aku bertanya, merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku punya berita untukmu."

Mataku melebar, aku menunggu dalam antisipasi untuk mendengar berita yang akan dia katakan.

"Kau tahu Uchiha Corp bukan? Pemilik memiliki seorang putra yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku "ia mulai berbicar.

"Aku tertarik dengannya." Dia menambahkan.

Aku membeku, apa? Aku berkeringat dingin aku bisa mendengar Jantungku hancur menjadi jutaan keping di dadaku.

"K-k-K- Ke-n.."aku mencoba berbicara.

"Demi kebaikan. Aku Uzumaki Kushina, ingat? Aku salah satu dari klan Uzumaki. Aku layak semua yang terbaik: uang, kehormatan dan kenyamanan dan yang terpenting Aku sudah selesai bermain denganmu, hewan pliharaanku. Dan jika kepalamu masih belum dapat memproses, biar ku perjelas , bahwa ya, aku putus denganmu " dia mengakhiri kalimatnya kembali menyesap kopinya dan berdiri, siap untuk pergi.

Aku meraih pergelangan tangan, tanganku gemetar dari keterkejutan.

"Lepaskan, Minato." Ia memerintahkan.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan salah? Mengapa kau tidak beri aku kesempatan kedua "Aku bertanya, air mata memenuhi mataku.

Kushina menyatakan dengan nada dingin, "Tidak, kita sudah selesai."

Dia sudah memiliki kakinya meraih langkah pertama tetapi mendapat terganggu oleh sepasang lengan yang kuat. Aku berdiri dan meraihnya.

"Kushi-_chan_, _Hime_, _Nande_?!" Aku ambil seluruh bahunya dan lugas melihatnya karena Aku pertanyaan.

"Sebelum kau bertanya kepadaku, Aku sarankan kau harus bercermin terlebih dahulu." Dan dia menepis tubuhnya jauh dari tanganku. Aku mengawasinya berjalan pergi sampai dia menghilang dari pandanganku.

Tubuhku merosot ke tanah. "K-k-k-Khhuushi-_chan_?"

**[Minato P.O.V End]**

.

.

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

.

.

.

.

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

.

.

**[Kushina P.O.V]**

Aku berjalan keluar dari restoran, mencoba yang terbaik tidak melihat Minato_-kun _ untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tahu itu tidak akan membantu apapun tapi, justru membuat perasaannya lebih marah.

Aku lari ke jalan utama dan mendapatkan taksi untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Apartemen -" Aku hampir menyatakan apartemen di mana aku tinggal dengan Minato. Aku mendesah sebelum menyatakan kembali kata-kataku

"Mansion Uzumaki."

"Oh ..." pengemudi merespon.

Aku memberbaringkan diriku santai di kursi empuk. Aku memejamkan mata dan kilas balik datang ke pikiran Aku.

[Flashback]

**Pekan lalu. Di rumah sakit**

"_Nee_-_chan_ ..." Kasumi terdengar sangat kecewa setelah dia selesai melihat laporannya.

"_Nani ka_?" Aku bertanya, gugup.

"Kami ..." dia bahkan tidak bisa menyatakan kata-katanya benar dan mulai menangis.

"Nani, Kasumi-_chan_ ... _Nani ka_? Katakan saja . Aku _Nee_-san terkuat ingat !"kataku meyakinkannya.

Tapi tangisannya tidak kunjung redah. Sebaliknya, itu semakin kencang. Aku mendesah, sudah menebak apa yang akan dia beri tahu kepadaku.

"Berapa banyak waktu yang tersisa?"

"Aku - Aku tidak tahu ..." suaranya gemetar. Aku memegang tangannya, berusaha menghiburnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dattebane ... _Nee_-_chan_ akan baik-baik saja ... Pinky-janji." Aku menenangkannya.

"Sekarang, berapa banyak waktu sebelum aku pergi?" Aku bertanya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Harapan kita miliki benar-benar lemah. Kami bahkan tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi _Nee_-_chan_, aku berjanji, Aku akan mencoba untuk bekerja keras siang dan malam untuk menemukan obat untukmu ... "dia terisak-isak. Oh memilukan Imouto ku. Mengapa kau begitu lemah.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku ... Jangan tinggalkan aku ... _Nee_-_chan_ " dia menangis dengan suara keras. Aku memeluknya dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kasu-_chan_ . Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau menginginkan ku pergi ... "

"Kasumi-_chan_?" Pintu terbuka, aku melihat Kazuhiro datang masuk.

"Oh Kushina-_Nee_." Dia menyapa, aku tersenyum.

Aku meberi tahu dia untuk datang kepadaku dan mengurus Kasumi-_chan_.

"Nnn-_Nee_, kau mau ke mana?" Kasumi bertanya gugup.

"Aku harus bekerja. Ingat Aku berjanji untuk menjadi broker saham pada akhir tahun ini? Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku "jawabku. bertindak seolah-olah Aku tidak tahu kondisiku.

Dia mengangguk. Aku melihat matanya terus membiarkan air matanya keluar. Kasumi-_chan_, Imouto ku. Terima kasih karena begitu mencintai _Nee_-san.

Aku memberi kecupan di dahi dan senyuman kepadanya, "_Nee_ harus pergi sekarang, ok? Sampai jumpa ... "Dan Aku meninggalkan ruangan dengan sejuta pikiran di kepalaku.

**[Kushina P.O.V End]**

.

.

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

.

.

[Kasumi P.O.V]

Sudah tiga bulan sudah sejak aku tahu bahwa Kushina-_Nee_ didiagnosis dengan penyakit bodoh. Minato-_Nii_ masih belum tahu tentang dia, _Nee_-_chan_ mengatakan kepadaku untuk menyimpannya sebagai rahasia. Aku tidak ingin tapi Aku harus patuh padanya.

Aku tinggal di kantorku saat ini. Ini sudah hampir sore, 6:30, tapi Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku terus berpikir tentang Kushi-_Nee_, pikiranku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Tiba-tiba, otakku membuat teka-teki tentang percakapanku dengan Kushi-_Nee_ dan Minato-_Nii_ minggu lalu.

Kushi-_Nee_: "Aku putus dengan dia"

Minato-_Nii_ : "Dia putus dengan Aku"

Kushi-_Nee_: "Aku tidak tahu apakah itu cinta sehingga aku harus melakukan seperti itu. Aku menyerah..."

Minato-_Nii_ : "Sepertinya dia memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk melakukannya"

Kushi-_Nee_ : "Aku sangat bahagia dengannya. Dia yang terbaik"

Minato-_Nii_ : "Aku hanya mengecewakannya"

Kushi-_Nee_ : " Aku mendapatkan diriku seorang pria baru, yang bahkan tidak aku sukai"

Minato-_Nii_ :"Aku melihat dia telah menemukan pacar baru. Seorang pilot. keren bukan?"

Kushi-_Nee_: "Ini hanya karena aku harus melupakannya. Aku harus melupakan Minato ... Namun, dia tidak pernah bisa lepas dari pikiranku"

Minato-_Nii_ : "Mungkin dia bahkan tidak memikirkanku lagi"

Kushi-_Nee_: "Tidak ... Tidak ada yang bisa memiliki tempat di hatiku selain dia"

Minato-_Nii_ : "Dia menggantikan Aku dengan pria lain, yang lebih baik"

Kushi-_Nee_: "Dia jauh lebih baik daripada pacar baruku"

Minato-_Nii_: "Pria yang dia cintai sekarang memiliki semua yang tidak ku mliki"

Kushi-_Nee_: "Aku ingin dia kembali"

Minato-_Nii_: "Mungkin dia bahkan tidak ingin mendengar namaku lagi ... Ya kan... mengapa tidak?"

Kushi-_Nee_: "Aku merindukannya ..."

Minato-_Nii_: "Aku merindukannya ... Aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa aku merindukannya"

Kushi-_Nee_: "Aku mencintainya ..."

Minato-_Nii_ : "Aku masih mencintainya ..."

Kushi-_Nee_ : "Dan aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupku dengannya ..."

Minato-_Nii_: "Dan aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupku dengannya..."

Kushi-_Nee_ :" Tapi aku tidak bisa"

Minato-_Nii_: " Tapi aku tidak bisa ..."

Dan refleks, tubuhku merinding. Aku masih ingat betapa terlihat sedihnya mereka berdua. Minato-_Nii_ menangis seperti tidak ada hari esok. Jadwal sehari-harinya sekarang adalah untuk bekerja dan kembali pulang dalam keadaan mabuk sehingga ia tidak perlu berpikir banyak tentang _Nee_-_chan_ ku.

Dan Kushi-_Nee_ ? Dia sudah di statusnya yang terburuk. Secara emosional dan fisik, terbaring di tempat tidur. Ini sudah bulan ketiga, tidak benar-benar mengejutkan. Setidaknya dia masih bertahan sampai sekarang.

Tapi masalahnya, di saat napas terakhir hidupnya, dia pantas untuk bahagia. Keduanya harus bersama.

"_Nee_-_chan_..." Aku mulai menangis. Mengapa hidupnya selalu seperti ini? Ini menjadi yang terburuk. Ditinggalkan keluarganya sejak dia kecil. Berikutnya adalah kehidupan cintanya. Dan sekarang penyakitnya. Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam kepadanya? Wae?!

* kriieet *

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Kazuhiro yang berjalan masuk

"Kazu_-kun _..."

Aku tiba-tiba merasa begitu lemah. Aku menyebut namanya dan membuka tangan ku padanya. Dia berjalan ke arahku dan memeluku erat menyandarkan kepalaku kedadanya.

"Kasumi, _Hime_ ..." dia berbicara lembut sambil menepuk punggungku dan membiarkan aku memeluknya dan menangis di dadanya.

"Kazuhiro ... _Doushite_? _Nande_ ? Kushi-_Nee_ _"

Aku tidak bisa membawa diri untuk mengatakan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Aku takut, aku khawatir. Aku tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa kakak tercinta akan segera pergi.

"Shh ... _Hime_ ... shhhh ..." dan Aku terus menangis tanpa menyadari, aku jatuh tertidur, di pelukannya yang lembut dan hangat.

[Kasumi P.O.V End]

.

.

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

.

.

**[ Kazuhiro P.O.V] **

Kasumi-_chan_ menangis begitu keras hari ini. Aku tidak dapat membantu apapun, hanya dapat memberikan tepukan di punggung dan mencoba menenangkannya. Setidaknya dia tidak akan merasa sendirian ketika dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk memeluk dan berbagi air mata dengannya.

Kami masih di kantor. Aku melirik jam, '9:04'. Dia tidur nyenyak dalam pelukanku. Aku memberikan kecupan lembut didahinya.

"_Nee_-_chan_ _" dia menangis lagi, mengepalkan tinjunya begitu ketat.

"Shh ... _Hime_ ... shhhhh ... tidurlah ..." aku berbisik dan memegang tangannya, dia jatuh tertidur kembali setelah beberapa saat.

Aku melihat wajahnya tegang. Ada jejak air mata di pipinya, hidungnya masih merah dari menangis. Aku mendesah. Dia sekarat berpikir untuk _Nee_-sannya sudah.

Mengetahui bahwa itu sudah larut malam, Aku menggendongnya keluar dari kantor. Dia akan tinggal di apartemenku hari ini. Aku harus merawatnya. Aku tahu keluarganya tidak akan pernah peduli pada dirinya, begitu juga Kushina-_Nee_ . Yang mereka pedulikan adalah uang. Mereka mungkin sudah lupa bahwa mereka masih memiliki dua anak perempuan yang rentan.

Akhirnya sampai ke apartemenku. Banyak pikiran yang berjalan di kepalaku ketika Aku membawanya. Aku bisa merasakan bahuku basah, hal itu menunjukkan bahkan dalam mimpinya, dia masih menangis. Aku kembali mendesah sedih.

" Kkk-kazu-hiro?" Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dari belakang, itu Minato-_Nii_.

" _Nii_-san..." bisikku. Dan saat itujuga, Aku sudah membulatkan pikiranku. Aku tahu apa yang harus Aku lakukan. Semua yang harus Aku lakukan adalah untuk menempatkan Kasumi di apartemen pertama dan Aku harus berbicara dengan Minato-_Nii_.

"Apa yang salah dengan dia?" Tanya Minato-_Nii_, menunjuk ke Kasumi.

"Tidur, dia terlalu lelah." Aku segera berbisik.

"Tapi dia tampak sehabis menangis. Lihatlah wajahnya, merah. Matanya juga bengkak ..."

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berhenti berjalan.

"Minato-_Nii_ ..."

XXXXX - -

**[Kazuhiro P.O.V End]**

.

.

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

.

.

**[Minato P.O.V]**

Aku berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah sakit. _Nande_, Kushi-_chan_, _Nande_ ~ ~ ~ ~!

"Minato-_Nii_...

Kushina-_Nee_ telah berbohong. Dia telah berbohong kepadamu ...

Dia hanya tidak ingin kau terluka.

Dan aku di sini untuk memberitahumu kebenaran ...

Kushina-_Nee_ didiagnosis terkena lubang di jantung.

Harapan yang kita miliki adalah terlalu sedikit ...

Pergi sekarang dan bertemu dengannya.

Dia di Konoha Hospital. Bagian A, Ruang 445, lantai 4. "

Mengapa, Kushi-_chan_, mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku? Kenapa!?

Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir saat aku berlari. Aku merasa seperti sebagian dari diriku sedang tersiksa saat Aku bayangkan aku akan tinggal didunia ini tanpa Kushina disisiku.

"_Nande_, Khusina, Kenapa ? " aku menangis.

Aku akhirnya mencapai rumah sakit. Aku melihat kerumunan orang di depan lift.

"Shiit !" Aku mengutuk mengatur napas. Aku memutuskan untuk berlari menaiki tangga, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan setiap menit yang tersisa bagiku untuk melihatnya.

Lantai 1...

Lantai 2 ...

Lantai 3 ...

Lantai 4 ...

400

430

440

445.

Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan saat Aku melihat papan nama pada kamar 445. Tanganku berada di kenop pintu, tapi itu gemetar tak terkendali sehingga Aku bahkan tidak bisa memutarnya ...

"Kushina ..." Aku menangis pelan menahan rasa sakit.

Aku akhirnya menemukan keberanian untuk membuka pintu. dengan perlahan-lahan, Aku melihatnya . Malaikatku, berbaring di tempat tidur, memandang ke luar jendela.

Aku mengenal dia. Dia paling benci jendela. Dia hanya akan melihatnya ketika ia merasa begitu sedih dan rentan.

Dan aku bisa merasakan betapa rentan dia sekarang.

"Ini sudah larut malam, mengapa kau datang ke sini, Kasumi-_chan_? Aku bilang aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri "dia berbisik .

Suaranya banya berubah. Dia hampir tidak bisa berbicara karena dia tidak memiliki energi. Aku mencoba untuk menahan tangis, tapi aku tidak bisa.

"_Hime_ ..." bisikku.

Seolah-olah ia berjuang dengan dirinya sendiri untuk menunjukkan apakah itu mimpi atau nyata, membawanya beberapa waktu untuk menoleh padaku.

"M-m-m-m-m-mmiinnato?" Dia mempertanyakan.

Aku masih berdiri di sana, menakjubkan melihat putri rentanku. Ada banyak mesin di sekelilingnya, tabung yang terhubung ke tubuhnya, dia memiliki kantung mata. Aku tidak bisa menahannya hingga air mata ini keluar lagi.

"Kushi-_chan_ ..." dan aku berjalan perlahan ke tempat tidurnya. Matanya tidak pernah membiarkan Aku pergi, menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Aku duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Menatapnya tegang.

"Minato..." bisiknya. Dia hampir tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, dia terlalu lemah. Aku melihat tangannya bergerak perlahan menyentuh wajahku. Aku mengambil tangannya dan membiarkan telapak tangannya terasa panas dipipi ku.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Aku sudah bilang kita sudah selesai ... Lagi pula kau tidak mencintaiku "dia mengatakan dingin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kushina, aku masih melakukannya."

Aku tahu apa yang dia bicarakan. Dan Aku menyesal untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu ketika dia memintaku tiga bulan lalu. Aku benar-benar menyesal.

Jika pada hari itu Aku tidak mengatakan itu, mungkin setidaknya dia akan membiarkan aku tinggal bersamanya sampai ia kehilangan napas terakhirnya.

"Pembohong. Aku tahu aku sekarang jelek. Aku tidak memiliki bibir seksi, mata biru laut yang misterius, dan pipi memerah. Aku tidak punya mereka lagi. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu untuk mencintaiku ... "dia menangis.. Aku menyeka air matanya.

"Kau benar. Kau tidak memiliki bibir seksi lagi, dan kau juga kehilangan pancaran mata biru laut misterius yang Aku cintai, pipi memerahmu menjadi begitu pucat sekarang. Tidak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk mencintaimu lagi ... "

"Stop, stop! Pergi dariku! "Ia mulai membuat keributan saat ia menangis.

"Tapi cinta tidak memerlukan alasan, _Hime_. tidak memerlukannya" Mendadak berhenti, dia seakan tak percaya padaku..

"Itulah mengapa hari ini, sampai sekarang, kau , tanpa make-up, dengan wajah pucat, bibir padang gurunmu, mereka tampaknya tidak menjadi alasan bagiku untuk terus mencintaimu atau tidak. Aku masih mencintaimu, Kushina. Aku selalu lakukan. Dan aku berjanji aku akan selalu mencintaimu "Aku mengakuinya.

Dia tampak lurus ke mataku, mencari kebenaran.

"Aku merindukanmu ..." kita mengatakan bersama-sama.

Air mata mengisi kedua mata kita. Salah satu air mataku jatuh ke matanya saat aku mendekat ...

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu ..." kataku lagi.

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi ...tidak akan ..."

Aku memeluknya erat membiarkan dia tau betapa aku benar-benar mencintainya, memberikan kecupan lembut di puncak kepalanya...

**[Minato P.O.V End]**

.

.

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

.

.

**[Kushina P.O.V]**

Kami tidak punya banyak waktu, semua yang Aku tahu adalah bahwa kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan menit-menit terakhir hidupku dengan dia.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Ouji-sama, maukah kau membawaku ke laut? Aku merindukan suara dari gelombang yang memukul batu-batu, suara tangis serangga, Dapatkah kau ... membawaku ke sana? "Aku lembut bertanya dengan suara berbisik aku benar-benar sudah lemah.

Dia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu mari kita pergi bersama-sama." Dan dia mengecup keningku.

Kami mengambil taksi untuk pergi ke laut. Kami pergi ketika fajar tiba. Aku memeluknya, tak satu pun dari kami mengatakan kata-kata. Hanya tinggal diam dan menikmati setiap kehadiran satu sama lain.

Mataku mulai mendapatkan lebih berat dan lebih berat. Aku tertidur untuk sementara waktu sampai aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menampar lembut pipiku.

"Jangan tutup matamu, _Hime_" bisiknya. "Aku mohon, jangan tutup matamu."

Aku tahu apa maksudnya. Aku mengangguk padanya dalam perjanjian. Dia mematuk di bibirku.

"Aku mencintaimu ..." bisiknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu ..."balasku.

Dan dia mulai berbicara tentang beberapa lelucon, pekerjaannya dan aktivitas sehari-hari ketika aku tidak sekitarnya. Aku senang bahwa dia diterima menjadi dokter.

Aku selalu tahu dia akan berhasil.

"Aku bangga padamu ..." aku berbisik

"Keke, benarkah ? Aku bangga pada diriku ... Bangga bahwa Aku memiliki pacar yang paling indah dan baik hati yang pernah ada "katanya., Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi jadi Aku hanya memberikan senyum kecil.

Dan dia terus bercerita sampai kita mencapai laut.

"Omo! Bukankah ini menyegarkan? "Dia bertanya, aku mengangguk.

Aku di kursi roda, tidak bisa berjalan. Aku senang bahwa dia menemani Aku ke manapun aku ingin.

Hidup ini indah ketika dia ada di sekitarku, Aku harus mengakui ini.

Tanpa kita sadari, matahari sedang mempersiapkan untuk terbenam. Aku kira itu sudah hampir 4 sore...

"Minato_-kun _..." Aku memangginya dengan lembut.

"Hmmm?"dia membalas melihat kearahku.

" maukah kau menggambar wajahku di atas pasir "Aku memintanya. Aku ingat, Itu adalah cara dia mengaku kepadaku empat tahun lalu.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan _Hime_." Dia melakukan pilsung di depan wajahku dan mulai mencari tongkat acak untuk digunakan sebagai alat untuk menggambar.

"Oke, sekarang tersenyum ..." katanya.

Jejak mulai muncul di atas pasir keemasan lembut. Aku memperhatikannya ketiaka dia menggambar. Dia benar-benar serius.

Dia hampir selesai. Aku sudah bisa melihat fitur wajahku di atas pasir. Aku tersenyum, dia seorang seniman yang hebat, bukan?

Arrghhhh! Kondisiku semakin memburuk.

"Kooh Kooh!" Aku terbatuk.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" dia derhenti menggambar dan berjalan kearahku ..

**[Kushina P.O.V End]**

.

.

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

.

.

**[Minato P.O.V]**

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Aku bertanya, tapi dia tidak akan menjawab, masih sibuk karena batuk. Aku memberikan tepukan ringan di punggung dan memberikannya air. Dia mulai bersantai setelah beberapa saat.

"Kau baik-baik saja sekarang?"

Dia mengangguk.

Aku melihat matahari dan menyadari itu mulai terbenam.

"Matahari mulai terbenam." Aku bergumam pelan.

"Ya ..." dia berkata lemah.

"Ayo kemari, _Hime_. Naik "Aku mengundangnya ke punggungku. Aku tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Aku tahu dia ingin aku menggendongnya di punggungku. Dia perlahan-lahan berdiri dan meletakkan tubuhnya di punggungku.

"Apakah aku berat?" Tanya dia.

"kau berat seperti bulu ..." Aku menanggapinya dan dia tertawa.

"Kau baka ..."dia berkata mengejek.

Suasana menjadi canggung pada awalnya, tetapi segera setelah kami membuka pembicaraan satu sama lain, kecanggungan itu hilang.

Kami membahas tentang hal-hal acak ketika Aku menggendongnya dan berjalan di sepanjang pantai.

"Minato ... Aku lelah "dia mengeluh.

"Lihatlah siapa yang sedang berbicara. Akulah yang membawamu. " dia terkekeh dengan kata-kataku

"Aku serius, aku merasa lelah. Bisakah Aku hanya mendengarkanmu? "

"Ummm ... Ya ... "

Dan Aku terus menceritakan tentang rekan-rekanku dan beberapa gosip tentang idolaku. Aku bisa merasakan dia tertawa kadang-kadang di bahuku.

"Oh, dan kau tahu. Akhirnya Kazuhiro benar-benar mengakui kebersamaannya dengan Kasumi. Mereka benar-benar terlihat baik bersama-sama, bukan? "

"Ya ..." "Aku berharap dia tidak akan menyakiti adikku ... Urgghhhhh "dia mengerang ...

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kushina?" Aku bertanya, dia tidak menjawab apa pun kecuali mengangguk.

"Ummmmm matahari terbenam ... sudah. Hal ini begitu indah bukan? Ah ... Aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Besok adalah pernikahan Hiashi dan Mito. Ah ... bodohnya aku. hampir saja lupa. Aku benar-benar bodoh, kan _Hime_ ?"Aku bertanya bercanda, tapi dia tidak merespon. Bahkan tergelak seperti tak berdaya.

"Kushina?" Aku memanggilnya. Jantungku berdebar pada kecepatan tercepat.

"_hhhiimmee_? Apakah kau mendengarkanku " suaraku gemetar, air mata sudah mulai jatuh di mata ku.

"Kushina, _Hime_ ... Kau mendengarkanku ?"Aku menangis.

Aku tahu dia tidak akan menjawab. Dan aku tahu dia sudah pergi .

Dan aku tahu apa artinya.

Air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku.

Aku melihat langit berubah orange, "Aku mencintaimu, Khusina Uzumaki dan itu akan menjadi selamanya "aku berbisik .

"Aku akan bersamamu segera. Ingat bahwa aku telah berjanji untuk tinggal bersamamu selamanya? Kau tahu aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku. "

"Tunggu saja ..." Aku memaksakan senyum di wajahku dan mengusap airmataku.

Aku mendapatkan kembali kekuatanku dan mulai terus berjalan. Mengabaikan fakta yang terjadi, aku masih terus menceritakan tentang jadwal sibukku untuk besok seakan dia masih mendengarkan ku.

============ The END =============

Oke itu fanfic minakushi pertama dari KA Jungliu,, maaf jika mengecewakan.

#Pundung

Kalo boleh kripk daun salamnya ditunggu... hehehe...


End file.
